1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for outputting an event of a third party device in a home network, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for outputting an event of a third party device in a UPnP home network supporting a UPnP remote UI (User Interface), which can losslessly transfer various events generated from a remote UI server to a user when the user is absent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, as the home network industry develops, a procedure and method of effectively controlling devices at home and transferring events generated from the devices to a user becomes more important.
Although an existing UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) technology for controlling devices at home satisfies most requirements, it does not allow for receipt of when there is no subscription, and thus a user cannot detect the event of a third party device that is generated from a remote UI (RUI) server.
In order to solve the above-described problems, the applicant has proposed a method of effectively displaying an event sent from a third party device that does not take part in a UPnP remote UI session (Korean Patent Application No. 10-2006-67635) and a method of storing an event log and thus making it possible to view a corresponding event later (Korean Patent Application Nos. 10-2006-31651 and 10-2006-28506).
However, the above-described methods also have the problem that the event cannot be confirmed in the case where a user is away from a home network supporting a UPnP remote UI.
For example, although the event log technology stores an event in an RUI client and provides an environment in which a user can confirm and search the event later, it still fails to catch the event generated from the RUI server in the case where the RUI client does not exist in the home network or a power supply is cut off.
Accordingly, the user, who has just returned home, does not know the event has been generated during the user's absence, and thus cannot properly manage the generated event.